Network communications have come to rely heavily on twisted pair cables, and RJ45 plug and jacks which enable connectivity. RJ45 plug and jacks are designed to mate together by way of plug contacts within the plug and plug interface contacts (PICs) within the jack. When plug contacts of an RJ45 plug contact the PICs of an RJ45 jack, data can flow through the mated plug/jack combination.